


A Day In Bed

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Series: Fake Laf AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Death, Fake Laf au, France - Freeform, M/M, Unnecessary French, needlessly complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: Alexander spends a day in bed with who he thinks is Lafayette.The true Lafayette spends a far less pleasant day in bed.Written for virusap, the Fake Laf AU is entirely theirs!!





	A Day In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is @jamisahivemind from tumblr! Make sure to comment, kudos, and hang out with me on the hellsite!
> 
> The Fake Laf AU is entirely virusap's!
> 
> Every italic paragraph is happening in France.

_Adrienne rushed to Lafayette’s bedside, gently pressing her hand against the man’s forehead, and grimacing at the heat she felt. She stared down pitifully at the once great man. When during the war, he had been a tall, muscular figure, a man not to be argued with. But now? Now, Lafayette lay helpless in his bed, too many blankets tucked around him into what should have been a stifling heat- and yet he still shivered._

Alexander pressed a kiss to his lover’s cheek, smiling up at the other man sweetly as he pulled away, his arms wrapped as tightly as possible around him. The blankets of their shared bed were tangled around their bare legs allowing a slight chill of wind to enter the room through the windows, scarlet curtains dancing softly in the wind.

_“My friend…” Lafayette whispered, his voice hoarse with illness and exhaustion. He lifted his arm shakily to caress the woman’s cheek, which had once been a brilliant shade of pink each time she was in Lafayette’s company, due either to his joke or flirtatious personality. “I fear that my time has come…”_

Smiling up at his beloved, Alexander pressed kisses all along the taller man’s neck, laughing softly in the early morning light.

_“Non, mon ami, you shall live to see the next sunrise,” Adrienne argued, biting back at the heavy taste of denial on her lips. “You will awaken in the morning, and once you are well, we shall travel to America and find your Alexander. Your letters could have been lost, for all we know.”_

“Good morning, mon amour,” Thomas murmured, running a hand through Alexander’s hair gently, the French accent not nearly as stiff and foreign to him as it had been when he’d began this charade all those months ago. “Have I ever told you how divine you appear when we awaken in the sunlight? It makes me fall in love with you all over again, each and every time.”

_“Adrienne, it is alright… I know I will pass, perhaps these next few moments will be my last…” Lafayette muttered, lacking the strength to hold back the tears that began to trail down his face. He reached over and picked up a small, yellowed envelope. “But I came to terms with the fact that Alexander… it is impossible my letters, for all this time, have been lost… I know that I no longer have the right to call him my beloved… That he is most likely…taken with someone else. I know that he does not love me. But… Adrienne…Take him this letter, once I have passed…Make sure he receives it. Do whatever it takes.”_

“I wouldn’t mind falling in love with you every day. I can’t imagine I could love you any more than I already do, Lafayette..” Alexander mumbled, continuing to pepper kisses along Thomas’s dark skin.

_“What is in this letter, mon ami?” Adrienne asked, weighing the envelope carefully in her hand. “It is awfully heavy for what should only be paper and ink…”_

“I take that as a challenge. I love you, Alexander. I love you and only you…”

_“It is a small note and a ring. Two things I had meant to give to Alexander once the war had ended but never had the courage. If he…If I am correct in my assumptions…that he does not care for me anymore… Then I want you to burn it. But…If he still…If he loves me…Let him know that my last thoughts were of him, and only him…”_

“I love you, as well, Laf- I could never love anyone else as much as I love you. And I will love you for the rest of our lives…together.”


End file.
